The Whimsy Couple
by lala-licious
Summary: A matter of coincidental circumstance had those two met. Yukimura,Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (i) KWMS © Hiro Fujiwara. (ii) **_Reviews_** are greatly appreciated.

* * *

It started with a simple dare.

.

"If you could get _the_ Hanazono Sakura to kiss you, we'll acknowledge you as a man."

Determination (I'm a man among men, that's what I swore to achieve!) and despair (The 'first girl all the guys want to kiss' is too far out of his reach) burned equally in his brown eyes.

.

.

She was a whimsy person, impulsively doing things based on her raw feelings.

Whether Sakura regrets them or not is all together another question.

.

"I can't be your girlfriend, Gōda-sempai, because…because I have a boyfriend!"

.

5 minutes. No, not even 5 minutes into the dare and Yukimura had completed his task.

The feminine boy was beyond physical reach – _Oh, I'm drifting, drifting…_

.

.

The pinkette turned to her impromptu saviour and presented her widest smile.

.

Yukimura was still too zoned out, but somehow, he saw her smile.

.

"What happened to him?" she wondered aloud, then promptly ditched him along the hallways in favour of her most reliable 'older sister' Misaki.

.

.

He feels as if he were looking through a screen.

"…I did it." The Yukimura on the 'screen' tells the mostly male-occupied Council room.

A second later he saw black.

_Someone must have switched the television off…_

_

* * *

_

End Part 1 of (maybe) 2. I wonder if this is even considered a flash fiction...


	2. Chapter 2

KWMS © Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

'Whimsical' has always been her best, and equally worse, quality.

.

"Hey, Shizuko-chan, I don't find him attractive anymore."

Frivolously, she expressed her thoughts to always-sensible Shizuko. An image of her saviour (Shouichirou Yukimura – a nice ring to a nice name) replaces the lead singer of Yumemishi.

.

.

He is a man among men (finally!), and on cloud nine.

.

"Are you going to make Hanazono Sakura yours, aniki?"

"What a pointless question. Of course he is, aren't you, Yukimura?"

.

"Err…sure." Feebly, he answers, more of a question than a confirmation.

.

He is a man among men, and crumbling into dust.

.

.

The rosette barged into the Student Council room, poise and manner that of a woman with a mission.

…only to falter when she could not find the one she is looking for.

.

Here and there he ran and searched, yet he found no traces of the girl herself.

His breaths come out in huffs and pants, but Yukimura refuses to relent in his search for Hanazono Sakura.

.

Unknowingly, they played a game of hide-and-seek – both purposefully acting their roles of seeker, and (unintentionally) the hidden.

.

They finally meet on the rooftop, right when the Sun sinks into the horizon, bathing them in a warm, homely orange.

.

"I like you! Would you like to go out with me?"

Brash, bold, and confident – three adjectives for a rosette on a whimsical high.

.

Pressure. Pressure from everywhere! From the awed males (He's a real man; we've to learn from him) to the eagle-eyed President (If she cries, I'll not just have your head!)

.

The reply, a shy peck to her cheek, charmed her.

.

_It was supposed to be a nod, not a kiss! I don't want to know what she thinks of me now…_

.

They may not know this, but her 'type' had always been the cute ones.

Apparently, Yukimura had the charm to go with his cute looks.

Unable to resist, she bounded over to envelop her newly acquired boyfriend in a fierce bear-hug.

"_Kawaii_!"

.

His 'man among men' status had just crashed and burned, he swore.

Strangely, he felt oddly blissful.

_It must be her strawberry shampoo._

**E·n·d**

A/N:

(7/2/11) Yukimura has a scent fetish~ (I sincerely apologise if I destroyed your 'innocent' Yukimura)

(9/9/11) Fluff. And a pounding headache. I think I might be allergic.

Wrote this waaaaaaay back but things happen so I didn't appear over here. Now, some (depressing) things have driven me back here. The fact that I read all the reviews for all my fics make me smile, make me happy, make me momentarily forget the pain and depression. Solace. I want to repay all of you by updating.

**lovin-yoochun**: You're such a dear. I'm so glad to have awesome, loyal reviewers like you. And the fact that you don't dislike short drabbles? Bonus~! ;D

**Maybe it's not my weekend**: I'm sorry I couldn't update soon.

**Kiseki-tan**: Wow. Your capitalised words. Thanks for the encouragement. I will continue writing. :)


End file.
